


Know You Hate To Confess, But Baby You Needed Me

by senioritastyles



Series: Lynn's Fics [6]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Smut, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:31:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10011401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senioritastyles/pseuds/senioritastyles
Summary: "Luke, please babe, I'm nearly done." Ashton sighs, adjusting his laptop again as Luke's long body flops around on his lap for the tenth time in under five minutes.Luke huffs, looking at Ashton with upside down baby blue eyes and a pout that could break down the strongest of men. "Please Ash." He whines, not even entirely sure what he's whining for but knowing that he wants it, whatever it is.Or: Ashton has work to do but Luke decides he's more important than passing college (and he is, obvi).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [social_reject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/social_reject/gifts).



> (title is from Needed Me by Rihanna)

"Luke, please babe, I'm nearly done." Ashton sighs, adjusting his laptop again as Luke's long body flops around on his lap for the tenth time in under five minutes.  

Luke huffs, looking at Ashton with upside down baby blue eyes and a pout that could break down the strongest of men. "Please Ash." He whines, not even entirely sure what he's whining for but knowing that he wants it, whatever it is.  

Ashton promptly ignores his boyfriend and resumes writing his history paper, just one page short of meeting the requirements, but as the minutes tick slowly by and the word count goes up it becomes increasingly difficult to put Luke's incessant whimpering and pouting and fluttering lashes and squirming body in the back of his mind. The blonde is quite literally draped against Ashton's side, his gorgeous body only partially clothed from the waist down and his head pillowed on Ashton's thigh, nose rubbing gently against the low slung grey sweatpants the older boy has on. Ashton's laptop is precariously balancing on the other thigh, making typing more of a chore than it really should be and Ashton's patience is wearing thin. He loves Luke with all of his heart and would do absolutely anything for him no matter what, but this paper is due at 11:59pm tonight and he doesn't have time to waste catering to Luke's ever growing list of wants and needs—as much as he would like to. He's about two paragraphs from finishing now and it would seem that Luke is losing his patience as well, huffing and whining under his breath and wiggling around and dragging his hands over Ashton's groin and his legs and placing barely-there kisses to Ashton's lower stomach. 

"Fuck's sake Luke, please. I'll literally be done in like, ten minutes at most, please just relax baby." Ashton pleads, running his fingers through Luke's long-ish hair and rubbing his thumb over the side of Luke's face.  

The small amount of contact practically makes Luke purr and push up into the touch and Ashton realizes it's going to be a lot more difficult to get him to chill out for any amount of time than he originally thought. The older boy's best solution is to grab his phone from beside his hip and open up the messages, clicking on Calum's thread and typing quickly.  

 _Cal SOS_  

The reply is almost immediate: _what's up?_  

 _I need to finish my paper and Luke is begging for attention....can you get him out of the dorm for a half hour?_  

Calum takes considerably longer to reply this time, at least a few minutes goes by with nothing but Luke's soft whines and softer touches, until finally Calum texts back. 

 _Ash, you know how Luke gets, he's not gonna give up until you give him what he wants so just pay attention to him now and you can write the paper later_  

Ashton chews at his lip, debating his options fully because he's so close to being done with this paper already but he also knows Calum is right. Luke won't leave him completely alone when he's needy like this and there's probably zero chance of getting the blonde to leave the room for any amount of time right now, so Ashton's best plan is to do what Calum said to do. He locks his phone and triple checks that he's saved his work and then he saves it again just to be safe before closing his laptop and sitting it on the desk that's situated right next to the bed. Luke visibly perks up when he senses victory, immediately sitting up and positioning his knee between Ashton's legs, pressing their lips together almost frantically and grinding himself down against the older boy's thigh. 

Ashton lets Luke get his desperation out for a minute or so before gripping the blonde's slim hips and stilling them, placing a longer and more concentrated kiss on Luke's beautifully pink lips. Luke gives up control easily, relaxing into his boyfriend's chest and letting his hands squeeze gently at Ashton's strong arms. Ashton shifts his body around until he can flip them over and get Luke on his back on the bed, straddling the blonde's waist and never once breaking the contact between their lips as he reaches for Luke's loose shorts and tugs them down, knowing there's nothing underneath and that he can get at Luke's skin easily. Luke whines loudly in response to being exposed, the sound pushing into Ashton's mouth and making it open even more and allowing for Luke's tongue to explore the older boy better.  

"Easy Luke, I got you baby." Ashton coos, rubbing his nose against Luke's before moving his body down and trailing soft kisses down the blonde's neck and chest and stomach. 

Luke unwinds, melting back into the mattress as Ashton's lips suck at the faint V of his hips and leave dark pink blotches along the pale skin. Ashton ghosts his wet mouth over the tip of Luke's rapidly hardening dick, poking his tongue out and licking at the slit teasingly. He can't hold back the giggle at Luke's frustrated huff, squeezing the blonde's hips to keep him still when he starts wriggling around for more contact. 

"Be good for me, baby boy, lemme take care of you." Ashton requests, kissing along Luke's inner thighs and working his way inward slowly before circling back out. 

The older boy can tell Luke is working to stay still, trying to let Ashton do what he wants to do, but he's always been squirmy when he's horny and being teased doesn't help so he's giving it extra effort because he doesn't want Ashton to stop. Luckily Ashton takes pity on him and starts running his mouth along the length of Luke's dick, mouthing at the underside and giving it small licks as he turns his head side to side. He pops the head into his mouth and sucks gently, smiling as well as he can at the small sound of pleasure Luke lets out in response.  

Ashton pulls his mouth back off and places a few short kisses to the tip. "Such a pretty boy, Luke."  

Luke hums and the sound quickly softens into a moan when Ashton sinks his mouth back around the younger boy's dick, sucking it in inch by inch as slowly as he can until there's nothing left for him to take and his eyes are watering behind the closed lids. "Oh my god, Ash..." Luke breathes, his hands fluttering down and grabbing for Ashton's messy hair. 

Ashton lets Luke tug at his hair and sort of guide him up and down along the blonde's dick, the movements shallow and distracted as the older boy just focuses on keeping his cheeks hollowed. Luke's hips break from Ashton's firm hold and fuck up into the older boy's mouth, a broken rhythm that has Luke arching his back anyway and leaves Ashton breathless as he tries to figure out a way to get control of the situation again. While he doesn't mind Luke taking what he wants, he knows it'll last three times as long if the blonde has his way the whole time and Ashton has things to get done so he pushes his head up and Luke's hands fall, Ashton quickly grabbing them and pinning them to the mattress. Luke lets it happen, mostly because Ashton's head bobs faster and he sucks harder and Luke forgets to care that he can't really move. The blonde arches his back up high and he manages to sling his legs over Ashton's narrow shoulders as his breathing picks up and the slick sound of Ashton's mouth around him fills the room, making Luke's gut swim with desire.  

"So fucking hot, Ashton." Luke chokes out, panting harshly as Ashton's quick pace makes his eyes roll back and his stomach clench with need. 

Ashton responds by sucking harder, letting go of one of Luke's hands to slap at the outside of his thigh lightly, squeezing the soft pink mark his hand leaves behind and making Luke toss his head to the side and mewl loudly into the pillow. Ashton can feel how close Luke is, his own body accustomed to the changes in Luke's when he's about to come and he can tell just by the way Luke's hands are shaking that he's getting there fast. When he looks up, Ashton can see that Luke's chest is flushed a pretty rosy shade that matches the one coloring his cheeks and he knows Luke won't need much longer—the younger boy never really having had the most impressive stamina in bed, although he's getting better. Ashton hollows his cheeks as much as he can and he pushes his head all the way down, sucking Luke into the back of his throat and keeping him there. He swallows around Luke and the sounds the younger boy makes are nothing short of sinful, filling the room as Luke comes into Ashton's mouth without warning, his mind going completely foggy and all of the air punching out of him. Ashton squeezes his eyes shut and does his best to swallow everything Luke has to give him, feeling a stab of pride when the younger boy's thighs tremble against his shoulders. It takes Luke a minute to recover and breathe properly again and Ashton waits until he hears Luke whine to pull up and off with a loud pop, his lip obscenely red and swollen and shiny with spit.  

Luke's eyes flutter open and he manages to smile serenely at his boyfriend, words failing him as Ashton sits up and pecks Luke's lips a few times before situating himself back on the bed the way he was before, his laptop now much more steadily placed on his lap without Luke there to knock it off balance every few minutes. Luke giggles quietly as he shuffles around and buries himself under the covers, his eyes drooping dangerously as he listens to the sound of Ashton's nimble fingers typing away again. Ashton's happy that he can get back into the groove of working on the paper, making amazing progress with Luke half asleep beside him rather than fully awake on top of him, and he's just got a few more things to edit and add when he feels a soft tap on his thigh. 

Luke is looking up at him with pure mischief in his tired eyes and Ashton can already tell that any other plans he might have today will be promptly cancelled with whatever Luke is about to say. "When I wake up, it's your turn." Luke mutters, his gaze flicking to Ashton's semi underneath the sweatpants. 

Ashton scoffs, shaking his head with a smirk as his mind fills with thoughts about everything he could do to Luke while taking "his turn", going into the online submission page for his paper and sending it off completely finished before looking down at Luke and poking his adorable nose. "You better get a damn good nap in because when you wake up," Ashton starts, leaning down and talking right into Luke's ear. "you're in for it, baby." 

Luke's eyes blow wide and Ashton reaches around to swat at Luke's ass through the thin blanket, standing up off the bed and throwing on a shirt and some shoes and grabbing his keys, flinging the door open before turning back towards Luke. 

"I'll be back in an hour." He warns, biting his lip when Luke sits up and lets the blanket slide down low on his body. "And you'd better be ready."   

**Author's Note:**

> Sup errrrrybody :) I am back with some fluffy Lashton because why the hell not, ya know? Really this is entirely based on real life events that happened between me and my dog (yes I'm serious) and Lynn. Although please don't think I mean that I had sex with my dog because FUCK NO, what I mean is I was trying to finish my paper for history that's due on Thursday and Finn came in my room and started whining and he jumped up on my bed and nudged his way into my lap and refused to let me keep writing my paper even though I literally needed like 30 more words to meet the requirements and so I texted Lynn and told her to help me but she said I had to pay attention to Finn instead of write the paper so I listened to her and I snuggled my pup and smooched his head. Basically all that birthed the idea to turn it into a cute/smutty Lashton fic because we all know Luke is a needy hoe so yeah. Here ya are, hope you enjoy<3
> 
>  
> 
> tumblr: senioritastyles & babyhemhem  
> twitter: xtraceex  
> instagram: traceethekid  
> snapchat: youngtray


End file.
